Shootout!
Shootout! is a short film released in 2007 along with Com 50-3: Raid on Central Island. It recounts the events of the infamous "Austrian Incident," specifically the shooting spree that X goes on in the Imperial Palace Garden. Film Details * Release Date: March 10, 2007 (Original); May 11, 2012 (Re-release) * Running Time: 2 min. * MPAA Rating: n/a * Director: Tyler Shefton * Producer: Andrew Bermudez * Writer: n/a Plot Summary The film opens immediately after X has blown his and 007's cover to protect the Austrian president. X, revealing that he is actually a hit man hired by an unnamed organization to assassinate said government official, shoots at 007, severely wounding him. Despite this, 007 escapes. X then proceeds to kill any guards and police officers that cross his path. Guards spring out of trash cans and from behind tables and walls. Despite this, X kills them all. At the end of the skirmish, X, despite failing his mission, stands with confidence. Production History On the last day of filming for Com 50-3: Raid on Central Island, the filming was completed ahead of schedule. This then left lots of spare time to film something else. While Andrew Bermudez wanted to use the time to film some behind the scenes material, everyone else wanted to film a video game-style shootout. With the spare time, this film was made. It was initially released with Com 50-3 on March 10, 2007. It was then released again on May 11, 2012 as a "From the Vaults" film. On February 22, 2016, this film entered the official canon as the "Austrian Incident" mentioned constantly by X and 007 in Com 50-3. Audience Reception While well-received upon its initial release, it got almost no attention when it was re-released. However, those who saw it thought it was cool. Mistakes * Continuity Error: At the beginning of the film, X caulks his gun every time he fires. However, later in the film, he no longer does this and just fires away. Characters * X (Tyler Shefton) * 007 (Luke Stabe) * Guards and Police Officers (Various) Locations The following locations appear in Shootout! * Vienna Credits * Tyler Shefton - Director, Concept, Actor * Daniel Bermudez - Cameraman * Andrew Bermudez - Producer, Editor * Luke Stabe - Actor * John Stabe - Actor * Nathan Stabe - Actor * Jeremy Babcock - Actor * Adam Shefton - Actor * Isaac Shefton - Actor Tropes Shootout! contains examples of the following tropes. * All There in the Manual: Any semblance of plot that this film has is derived not from the film itself, but from a call-back in Com 50-3: Raid on Central Island, which frequently refers to "The Austrian Incident." This film focuses on the chaos of the incident, while the rest of the mission is briefly summarized in a February 22, 2016 canon change, which can be found in the Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Press Room. * Arbitrary Gun Power: The effectiveness of X's guns wanes throughout the film's duration. * Cannon Fodder: All of the guards and officers that X guns down. * Excuse Plot: The story of the film is that X, having just blown his and 007's cover during "The Austrian Incident", tries to kill his partner and fights his way out of the grounds they were in. It's all just an excuse to see some first-person shooter action. * Imperial Stormtrooper Marksmanship Academy: While X easily mows down the guards and officers, not a single one ever successfully hits X. * Improbable Aiming Skills: X never misses any of his targets. * No Plot? No Problem!: Before this film was canonized as the events of the elusive "Austrian Incident," it had absolutely no plot whatsoever. * Resolved Noodle Incident: In Com 50-3: Raid on Central Island, 007 and X constantly refer to "The Austrian Incident,"'' ''but never elaborate any further. This film finally shows the said incident, as well as X's true colors being revealed long before the events of any of the Com 50 films. Trivia * This is Mustache Maniacs Film Co.'s last film to be made without any pre-planning. * Originally, Andrew Bermudez was going to play a police officer, but his scene was cut out due to a blooper. * Originally, this film had no basis in the Com 50 canon. Only in the 2016 canon change did it have any relevance to the existing universe. * In this film, Luke Stabe plays both 007 and a police officer. Gallery DSCN4080.JPG|X at the end of the film External Links * Film on YouTube Category:Movies Category:Live Action Category:2007